A Second Werewolf
by FithMarauder
Summary: What will happen when a werewolf enters Hogwarts just after The Second Wizardry War? When the werewolves bad reputation increased when so many had joined the Dark Side. How will Amrican werewolf, Connor McLean, fair in this new land? And what will he learn of the only other werewolf that had attended the school?
1. A Werewolfs Life

Conner McLean

Laughing pain, with broken bones,  
Sticks and  
stones, sticks and stones.  
Waxes and wanes, pulling ocean foam,  
Sticks and  
stones, sticks and stones.

Conner, a small boy no older than three years  
old, looked down at the mangled limb. With silent horror, he realized it was his  
own leg, now just a pile of shredded flesh. Slowly lifting his head, his eyes  
met an animal looking back at him. The animal could only be described as a  
massive wolf, it's jaws we're dripping with the blood and flesh of Conners leg.  
A tear leaked down his face, he was not sure if it was the ripping pain that  
came from the limb that he could no longer consider a leg, or the feeling that  
overwhelmed him with pity for the animal in front of him, but for whatever  
reason he could not grasp why he would feel it. Silently and suddenly, the wolf  
ran off into the woods, and Connor blacked out.

...

Now eight years later, the night with the pain of a living hell had left, but the  
memories were still vibrant, the scares that made him cursed had not gone, and  
the moon still showed with a full belly every month, the happy family of four  
had been ripped apart.

Conner looked a different person. His curse had caused him to burn most of his body fat, making him scrawny, his hair had  
lost most of its sheen, giving it a dull blond honey color. Body now covered in  
jagged scars, the worst of them placed just above his left nee. His face always  
remained gaunt, but still held some of the old features, a thin nose, pale blue,  
white, crisp eyes, and high cheek bones, gently curving down to his jaw.

This was the body that walked into the living room of their small  
house, wondering to why his dad had called him in. Slowly and carefully he sat  
down next to his older brother, Izick, thinking of anything in the past week  
that might of upset his dad, then, deciding would take the punishment or  
lecture, stared questionably at his parents who sat across from him.

His dads thin narrow face took a deep breath, and the pail blue  
eyes that conner had inherited, sought into his. "Conner, Izick," he paused to  
think, "You know the trouble I have been having at work," Nodding, Conner  
distantly remembered the stressful nights of anger, and guilt, when his dad had  
lost yet another amount of money, and knew that Izick must be thinking the same,  
"your mother and I," he spoke slowly, "Are trying our best, but an opportunity  
has come up at work that I have to take if we are to keep a house. I have been  
offered a job in England."

The last word hung in the air, making Connor  
uncomfortable. Avoiding their eyes, and found a sudden interest in the arm of  
the chair.

"I am planning on taking the job, I will be working at  
their Ministry of magic, in their misuse of Muggle artifacts, as they like to  
call it. We'll be moving there in two weeks, so I suggest you start packing."

"But dad!" izick sputtered, "we cant just up and move there, wha-"  
"No buts! And it's final!" his dad barked, and Izick clamped his mouth shut, still  
looking unhappy with the situation. Then Connors dad stood up, and walked out as  
though he had somewhere to go.  
"They do have a magic school." his mother  
said to the both of them. "you might be able to go.." Izick looked happy at the  
prospect of the new school, but Connor could think of was, 'do they let  
werewolves in?'

...

Two weeks later, he was just packing the last of his things, before he and Izeck  
side-along-apperarated to Detroit. Where they had to take a plain to England,  
for it was too far away to apperarate. Finally in the London airport, he was  
exsosted from the full moon just two days away, but dragged himself to the hotel  
room they would stay at until they got to their new house. Getting there he  
threw his stuff in the corner without unpacking then, as soon as his head hit  
the pillow, he drifted off to sleep.

...

The next morning he woke first from his fitful sleep, and quietly got out of bed to  
fetch the newspaper, but was surprised to find two small white envelopes accompany  
it. Wondering how they had gotten the address, Conner picked it up and fliped it  
over to see elegant green ink on the back,

_Conner McLean,_  
_Second bed,_  
_Clementines Hotel,_  
_London_

Carfuly he turned it over, and undid  
the wax seal. removing the paper from the envelope, he read:

_Dear Mr. _  
_McLean,_

_We are pleased to inform you, that you have been excepted at _  
_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, please find the enclosed list of _  
_supplied needed._  
_Term starts the 1st of September, we await your owl no later _  
_then 31st of July. _

_sincerely,_  
_Pomona Spout_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

He starred at disbelieve at the letter, he didn't think he would ever  
get an education. He quickly dug out the rest of the papers and found a list of  
supplies and another paper:

_ , we are aware of your Lycanthropy, and will make accommodations for you each month. Upon your arrival to he school, _  
_you will be required to attended a meeting with the headmistress to make these _  
_arrangements._

_Sincerly_  
_Pomona Spout_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

He could only gap at the letter in his hand, and the twin  
one addressed to his brother, and didn't notice his father, who had gotten up,  
and stood behind him, reading the letter.  
"There actual letting you in?"  
Conner jumped at the  
sudden noise behind him, then voiced his thoughts, "Owl? Is that how they send  
their mail? Why don't they just charm it to fly? And where is the school?"

His father only glared at him, then, "They are having a ministry official come hear  
to show us to the house, And around the wizarding side of London, we can buy  
your stuff then." Conner nodded, a bit disappoints at the lack of answers, went  
back to his bed to find his cloths, and changed.

...

Two hours later, they were heading out the door with a tall clean-shaven wizard  
whom Conner couldn't catch the name. He showed them their house, which was a  
medium size, white house just outside of London, where they dropped off their  
stuff, and Conners mom stayed to unpack.

After leaving, they made their way  
back to London, to a small pub called the Leaky Caldron, where they stopped for  
lunch, his father chatting to the Ministry wizard the whole time, wile Izick tried to get his questions answered. Conner was  
marveling at the different style of magic the European wizards used, how they  
stayed back in the old traditions, where the States magic kept progressing. In the States they no longer used quills and ink, and very rarely did they ever use  
cloaks or robes, only on special occasions.

By the time they were done eating a  
hour had gone by. The wizard showed them to a door that lead to a brick wall, he  
taped on the wall at certain intervals, and the bricks around it moved out of  
the way to reviel a small, crowded ally. Walking down the ally, which he found  
was named Diagon Ally, he marvaled again at how different the two worlds  
were.

His father gave him his money, along with Izeck, after the wizard  
had showed them around, so Conner and his brother were aloud to go off on their  
own and buy the stuff they needed. After getting their books, robes, caldron and  
potions ingredients, they headed to the old wand shop.

As they enter the old shop, Olivanders, his brother approached the frond dest, and rung the bell.  
A old mans voice called out, "Be with you in a moment." and they sat down to  
wait. About two minutes later, and old man seemed to just appear at the desk,  
"Hogwarts students?" he asked. They both nodded their heads in unison. "May I  
ask your names?" His brother spoke up, "I'm Izeck, and thats my brother Conner."  
he pointed at Conner.  
"Yes, yes, but your surname?"  
"Er...McLean." they were not to use to people asking their last names, maybe it's a England thing,  
Connor thought.  
"No, I don't believe I've had your parents yet, and you look  
to old to be getting a wand for the first time." he said looking at Izeck,

"We just moved from the states, and I already have a wand, this is just for  
my brother." Connor meekly waved his hand.  
"Alright then, tell me, which is your wand hand?"  
"Left," Spoke Connor, Then the old man set to work. A minute  
latter he came back with about five different boxes. Opening one, he gave it to  
Connor, "Give it a wave." and so Connor did. Olivander snatched it back  
instantly. "no... Not that one... " he muttered. And handed him another.  
The same proses continued for a wile, until he pulled out one, and spoke, "Ash wood,  
Threstal Tail hair, seven and a half inches, reasonably sturdy, good for  
transfiguration" Connor took it, wondering what exactly he meant by  
Transfiguration. He swished it around in the air, and it became warm in his  
hands, a dazzling array of lights sprung from it, and spider webbed across the  
room.

After he had payed and left the store, he walked to the  
quidditch shop, and looked at the brooms they had. They were, of corse, a lot  
different then the brooms back home, Conner had never heard of the Nimbus  
brooms, they all had AirSwift back in the states, though Connor had never owned a broom.

Wile examining the brooms from  
the shop window, he heard a boy come launching down the ally, "-Quidditch shop!  
I'm gonna try out for Seeker this year! And I'll get to play agents you Al next  
year, because you'll be in Slythrin, but that's _if_ you make the team!" yelled a  
messy haired boy in one breath to his brother who seamed to be fallowing behind  
with hair equally messy. A little girl with bright red locks came racing after  
her two brothers, "Oh mum, I want a broom, can't I get one?" she said to her mom  
who seamed to be paying more attention to the boys who looked like they could do  
some seareous stuff if left alone for more than a few minutes, if the  
mistiouves gleam in the older boys eyes we're anything to go by.

After their mom caught up to them, "James, slow down, watch for other people, and what  
way is that to treat your brother? You know the rules Lily, only second years  
can join the team." she said sternly. The tallest boy named James, came and  
stood by Conner, drooling at the brooms, then suddenly noticeded that he was not  
alone, spoke, "Are you both starting Hogwarts too? My younger brother, Al, is  
starting this year, Oh-It's James Potter by the way."  
Conner smiled tiredly  
at the boy, "ya, it's my first year hear, I'm Conner McLean."  
"I'm Izeck, we  
just moved so I'm starting third year."  
" Do you know what houses you'll be  
in?" James asked eagerly.  
"Er.. No" Izeck looked at Connor on any idea of  
what houses were.  
"oh, well I'm in Gryffindor!" he said tryumfantly, "For the  
brave and noble! Just make sure your not in Slythrin." he added quick. Before  
he could get in another word, James's mother called for him, "James, we need to  
go get your books. Hurry along."  
James glanced once more at Conner and Izick, "See  
ya." then ran off to join his siblings.


	2. The Platform

_Copyright: Again, all copyright goes to J.k. Rowling, who has inspired _

_me, and many of you to write amazing, and in my case, not _

_that amazing,stuff. Thanks for reading, and please review!_

Three weeks later, the McLeans had settled into their new house and lifestyle, for the Eastern magic lifestyle was very different. Conner was just getting use to the setback, it seemed, the way they sent letters, how they didn't use electricity, and just simply the older feel of the place.

He was getting very excited for the start of school, which was only the next day, that the wolf within him was running on high emotions. He was constantly wondering whether he would get along, if anyone would find out about his secret, and what would happen if they did.

After dinner the night before they would leave for school, Connor and his brother had gone into their room to pack there trunks.

Five minutes or so into it, the floor of their room was covered with an array of articles of clothing (most of which belong to Izick), and two trunks of which they were both shoving clothes into.

"What'ch think it'll be like?" Connor broke the science with. "Don't know, but what if it's all, ya know... Royal? Because I heard it was a castle." Izick replied.

"Ah! The fair maiden! If only she chose me to be her husband!" Connor said longingly.

"But you'll have to compete with me to win her hand!" said Izick as he jumped from the spot he was sitting, and tackled Connor. Connor, with his heightened speed and strength, ducked out of the way and easily caught ahold of his brothers back. Izick in an attempt to get free, rolled over, so the werewolf was pressed between the floor and his back. Connor slid out and within a second has his brother pinned to the floor.

"I win." he stated smugly, and let his brother up.

"I got beat up by my own little brother..." said Izick, "Now how to make that sound good?"

"Say that your brother had super werewolf strength and speed. Trust me, it would have been a miracle if you hadn't lost."

Izick snorted, "I'll give you that." then they both went back to packing, now talking about what this new school might be like, until late in the night when they finally fell asleep.

...

The next morning went by quick, it was their father who was bringing them to the station, then heading off to work at the Ministry. When they reached Kings Cross, Connor climbed out of the car with his brother, and his dad drove away,'without a bye to either of them. He really hadn't expected any more from their dad, and clambered to the sign marked 'Platform 9' but couldn't find a '93/4'. He went around the post many times, but didn't know what to do, looking to his brother, who looked equally confused. His brother shrugged and went off to ask an attentent, who had then said there was no such thing. Finally, when they were about to turn around and go after their dad to tell of the mistake, he heard a boy shouting, "Race you! " and looked round to see James from Diogan ally racing twordes him, again fallowed by his brother Albus, yelling back, "Not fair! You went before me!" who were fallowed by the red headed girl, then by the same woman, this time with a man. The man looked to be the Woman's husband, lanky, and skinny, with very messy hair, and round glasses. They were both hustling after the kids, before they all arrived at the post where Conner was standing.

The messy-haired James noticed the two first, and called, "Oi! Connor! Izick!" and came screeching to a halt in front of the two brothers, Al, coming just after, and, the red headed girl finally caught up, panting very heavily.

Al was staring in confusion at the two boys, until James said, "This is Connor and Izick. We met at Diogan ally." Connor waved hi along with his brother. Then Albus spoke, "oh, I'm Albus Potter." and Connor smiled in return. Just then the two adults caught up, both red faced from the running, and the mother shot stern looks at the kids, and was just about to open her mouth to give a lecture, but noticed the two extra. She smiled warmly at the two, momentarily forgetting all lectures, "First year at Hogwarts?" she asked kindly. Again the two brothers nodded in agreement, "To get to the platform, you've go to run directly at the barrier between platform nine and ten." se said with a hint of a knowing smile. The man, her husband, grunted with a smile, as though remembering something. Connor was a bit skypictal, and looked over at the wall, it looked pretty solid. "Do it at a run if your nervous." she added kindly. Izick looked at his brother and shrugged, he started at a jog, but ran faster and faster, until... He wasn't there anymore.

The woman smiled at Connor reassuringly. So he grabbed ahold of the trolly his stuff was on, and ran at barrier. He turned sideways just slightly, and closed his eyes, ready for the impact of the wall. But it didn't come. He opened his eyes, and found himself starting at a scarlet steam engine on a crowed platform, Izick just off to the side. Just moments later, the family that had helped them came through. the woman approached the Connor and Izick again, "I don't believe I caught your names?"

Izick spoke first, "I'm Izick." then Connor, a bit quieter spoke, "Connor McLean."

"Wel, Izick and Connor, I hope you both have a good first year, though you look a bit old to be a first year?" she looked at Izick.

"We have just moved from America, I'm starting in my third year." answered Izick.

Just then, James butted in, "Comon! You can sit with us if you'd like!" and motioned for them to fallow him to the train.

The woman chuckled, "Well, I don't want to keep you waiting." and waved them goodbye. Both the boys fallowed James to the scarlet engine, and climbed aboard with their trucks. James had to get off again, as his father waved to him to come to say goodbye. Connor watched from the window, and saw another group had joined the family. They consisted of two red heads, one man, looking to be the father, and one girl, the daughter. The other two members had curly brown hair, the mother, and a young son. Connor hadn't noticed before, but now it was quite obvious, that many of the people filling the station were staring and gawking at the two families. Conmor couldn't help but watching as the father was off to the side with Albus, talking . They were close enough so that Connor could catch a few words, with his heightened hearing. Most of the conversation didn't make sense to Connor, but could just make out the words, "What if I'm in Slythrin?" said by Albus, and that made Connor stop to think, what was so bad about Slythrin? He didn't even know what it was. Then remembered what James had said back at Diogan ally, 'Just make sure your not in Slythrin.'

The father and son had apparently finished their conversation, and had gone back to the families.

Connor watched as James came running to the group, excited about something, and was rushing to say it. The werewolf couldn't catch any of it, even with his extended hearing, over the noise of the crowd. Though apparently whatever he was saying was amusing, for most of the adults listing were smiling, or chuckling.

Finally, they had all said their goodbyes, and were boarding the train. James came and sat in the compartment, opposite of Connor, wile, Izick, who had went of to explore the train, was now back and sitting next to him. Albus came in moments later, and sat next to Connor, by the window. As the train pulled off, the Potters went to the windows to say good bye to the family's, and, without movement, Connor was saying bye to the old life that had all been ruined, and was waiting for the new one that he was sure was comming.


End file.
